Search Beneath the Surface
by Outsidersfan23
Summary: Missy May Winston comes from a broken home. She was left on her own until her mom suddenly want to be a part of her life again. Love and troubles follower not to mention being related to Dallas has its own consequences. Summary sucks but story is good.
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine Taxi reaches its destination, a huge house on the south side of Tulsa. Inside is a lady I haven't had contacts with for four years plus, as a bonus, there's a step father and step brother I have never met before. The front lawn is a shade of green only money can buy. The front of the large white house has been professionally landscaped with an array of flowers littering the edge of the front walkway. It was no secret the people who occupied this house had money.

The cab driver helped me grab my bags from the trunk, and walked with me up the brick walkway to the door where my supposed new life lies. He leaves me on the front porch and heads back toward his cab. The only conversation we have is the "thank you" he mutters when I pay my fare.

Just as my small hand reaches up in the direction of the silver knocker, a lady with brown hair and my blue eyes opens the door, with a huge red smile plastered across her lips. She stands tall about 5'6", she's also skinny but not too skinny. Her pink skirt reaches her knees and her white silk top looks mighty expensive. She reachers her hands out and places them upon my shoulders before speaking.

"Missy May look at you. I never thought you'd be so beautiful, and you look so grown up. Rich is really going to have to keep a protective eye on you now isn't he."

Her voice sounds sophisticated, nothing like I remember is being. Instead of being laced with annoyance and resentment, it's smothered in sweetness. I shift from side to side on my feet. An uncomfortable feeling is becoming stronger the more I am around my mother. It's almost like she is forgetting everything she put me through.

Just then a boy about 17 walks into the room. He is tall muscular. He towers over me at about 7'. His hair is jet black and his eyes a cool mint green. Everything about him screams rich kid. I hate it! Pretty soon he begins to speak.

"Hello and welcome to our home. I trust you'll be a nice addition to our family." His voice come across with so much fake politeness it makes my stomach turn upside down.

Pretty soon I am just staring at him, looking him over just knowing he and I will never get along. I can't help myself so I begin to show my I don't care tough girl attitude that makes me look rude, but when dealing with people like this I could care less. "Who are you?" I waste no time asking and a sourness is very present in my tone.

"Oh excuse me for being rude" he extended his hand "my name is Alec"

I don't make any move to shake his hand and he slowly drops it to his side. I stand there with my arms crossed over my chest, shooting glares at the two of them. My mom is the first to speak up.

"Young lady, I know you are used to the rough and tough street life of New York, but that's over now. You were sent here so you can become a proper young girl, and that's exactly what you will become under my watch. So wipe that glare off your face! You need to stand up straight, you are slouching!" Now she was getting back to the tone I had heard her use so many times before. I made no move to change my posture or the look shooting from my eyes.

"That is it follow me. You are being sent to your room."

I couldn't help myself. Ever since she abandoned me on my own at twelve, I have had a hard time respecting adults and authority. Not to mention its pretty hard to trust someone who has walked out on you before.

"And if I don't." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Then you shall take up this situation with Rich when he ventures home from the law office. He will administer the right and proper punishment." Her snobby voice was getting on my nerves.

I looked her square in the eyes not raising my voice , but by the venom in my words she and Alec could sense I was upset. "If you think I am going to allow a total stranger to come in here and punish me, you have another thing coming. As for the whole fear tactic, I just want you to be aware that this Rich guy won't do anything to cause fear. I have seen to much and been through too much for you to do anything that would make me listen to you! Besides I don't listen to people I don't respect and I sure as hell don't respect you!"

A look of hurt was plastered across her face and tears began to stroll down her checks. Alec engulfed her into a hug. Shooting a glare in my direction. I only yawned at his attempt to cause me to feel bad, so he began to yell at me.

"You have no right to talk to your mother like that! Apologize now!"

The fake ness of his voice was gone, replaced now by anger. I smiled at his attempt to scare me. My smile only caused his glare to harden.

"Don't you dare even think you can even begin to tell me what I can and can't do! As for her..." I turned to my now sobbing mother "...I am going to tell you what you told me all those years ago. Don't cry it makes you look weak."

A shocked look spread across both their faces . A smile played at my lips and a laugh escaped my mouth. I could tell they both thought I was a monster, but quite frankly I didn't care. She had no clue what she had done to screw me up. I am sure he couldn't even fathom living the way I had for the past four years. The last thing I did was pick up my backpack full of all my belongings and headed out the front door into the darkness of the night. Hoping and praying I never had to set foot in that house again.


	2. Meeting Tim

I had arrived at the house at about dusk when the sky began to melt into its bright oranges,pinks,and yellows. After the argument with my mom and step brother the streets of Tulsa had suddenly been transformed into a dark night. My only source of light was the street lights and business signs, that held an abundance of light, and cast it down towards the ground so I had enough light to venture down the foreign sidewalks.

I stop and stare into a glass window outside of a store called Fred's. It's a rundown place, but the sign and the huge windows provide a perfect mirror. I search myself, looking for any imperfections. My blonde hair hangs to the middle of my back in perfect beach blonde natural curls. My blue eyes are fierce but hold a soft edge in them that guys just can't resist. I'm not tall by any means, but I stand a tough 5'3". My white shirt hangs low and is accompanied by a light pink leather jacket. My leather skirt should be mid thigh, but I pulled it up a little. A pair black stiletto heels completes the outfit. I look at myself and suddenly realize this outfit isn't something I would wear in New York at night without the company of one of the boys, and I am starting to to get the same vibe here as a red Corvaire begins to trial me. I don't quicken my pace. That's just an open invitation to be chased. Standing up straighter, holding my head high I began a brisk walk into the night.

Some good that did! Within minutes five good sized guys dressed in fancy clothing began staggering out of the car and surrounded me. The smell of liquor burns my little nose as i realize they are drunk. Among the guys I realize one is Alec. His eye bore holes into me as his face grows harder and harder. The oldest one with brown hair begins to speak.

"My my what's a pretty little thing like you doing walking the bad streets of Tulsa at night without and escort."

I was surprised. He was pretty drunk but none of his speech slurred. His tone was overly friendly and kept me on edge. Questioning his motives and wondering if all the others were likes this? I realized I couldn't show my true attitude seeing as the odds were greatly stacked against me.

"Oh I just blew in from New York and decided to take a stroll through town." The sweatiness of my voice made even me sick. Looking at Alec I suddenly found away out of this. " Alec is that you?" I questioned batting my eyelashes.

All eyes turn toward him, and he shifts gives me a look that screamed I hate you but I only played the fake sweat and innocent child thing a little longer because off in the distance I heard footsteps.

"What do you want you little bitch?" His voice came a crossed slurred and traces of venom were in his tone.

"Now is that any way to talk to your step-sister?" Everyone gasped in surprise except for the Alec and I.

"Alec why have you been hiding this hot chick from us. I thought we were friends man?" A tall and lean guy from the back spoke this time. I could only see his a slight outline of him in the dark night. I wanted to punch his lights out for talking about me that way, but contained myself.

"You don't want her. She is tainted trash that belongs on this side of town." With that sentence Alec spits in my direction. I am growing pretty angry and soon realize my hand begin to clench into fist. Seeing this the guys begin to grow into a tighter circle around me. I look up at all the faces and my stomach does flips. A saving grace soon come my way because within seconds being encircles, I hear feet hit the hard pavement directly behind me. Finally the footsteps I heard earlier reveal six muscular and rough looking guys. Their attire reminds me of hoods,but I don't care. After all they are rescuing me.

A guy about 6'8" steps out among the crowd. He glances over at me. I see his hard eyes the color of mint green. His black curly hair is greased back on top of his head. He looks about two years older than myself at about 17. Standing next to him is a little carbon copy, but he's about seven inches shorter. He also lack the mean edge of the older one. Behind them are the other four guys. All of us strike up mean poses that say I'm ready for the fight.

The older one looks at me. "These guys bothering you any babe?" His voice is rough and his good looks of his face show nothing. Not even one emotion.

"As a matter if fact they are." A wicked smile comes across my face. "I suggest they return to their car and get the hell out of dodge" Alec glares at me with a huge intensity. All the rich kids began to stagger back in the direction of their car. Defeated looks across their faces. I can't believe they didn't even try to fight!

"You lucky that Tim came and saved your ass. Next time you are not going to be so lucky." Alec yelled as they all piled into the car and speed off down the road.

Finally after they were gone the hot older one looks me up and down. I smile as he does because I am doing the same to him. I decide to break the ice. "Thanks for saving me." I say adding a seductive smile as I continue "my name is Mississippi May Winston, but I prefer Missy May." I waited for the snickers that usually are a packaged deal when I tell another soul my name, but none came.

"I'm Tim Shepherd, this here is my little brother Curly." He pointed at the litte carbon copy. Pausing before pointing down the row of guys behind us. " This here is Todd, Ricky, Frank, and Billy." I only half payed attention to the introduction. I was quite sure if I had to go down the row and name each guy, I would have no clue who was who. I was too lost in those bad boy green eyes to pay attention to anything else. Then Tim decided to ask the dreaded question "You ain't related to Dallas Winston, are ya?"


	3. Dallas Shows

The question rang out in my head. I didn't quite know exactly how to respond to Tim's abrupt question. Of course I knew I was Dallas little sister, but did he really want that to spread? I wasn't quite sure and was scrambling for a believable answer as to explain my last name when Curly decided to speak up and explain for me.

"What kind of a question is that? She has Dally's blonde hair,blue eyes, and New York accent. There ain't no way in hell she ain't Winston's kin somehow." Tim reached up and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk to me that way." Tim spat. " you are really lucky your my brother, otherwise you'd probably be crawling away from me right now. You all know I don't allow back talk in this outfit." His voice was stern and I was finally placing to pieces together. Tim was the leader of the gang.

I could feel the tension grow as Tim fiercely glared at his brother. The poor kid looked defeated and turned his gaze from Tim's face to the cold grey pavement. I felt the obligation to step in and help out poor Curly from his hard ass brother.

"You can stop glaring at him. It ain't his fault you didn't catch on. It ain't his fault he payed enough attention to detail to notice the small resemblances you skipped. Plus he isn't the one who asked such a dumb question." That last sentence gave me a source of pride and I smiled. My smile didn't last long due to the fact his gaze turned from his brother to me. Having those beautiful green eyes glare at me made me wish I could crawl into a hole deep within the earth, but I stood my ground and tried my best to conceal my fear. A little trick I picked up from the mean New York streets.

"Anyways to answer your question I'm Dally's kid sister." The cockiness that was present in my earlier tone was absent as I spoke this. After all I didn't want to piss of Tim too bad! He didn't seem like the type a person would wish to tick off.

A look of shock spread across the faces of all the boys like a wildfire. I couldn't quite decipher if it was fake or real. I knew my brother never spoke of me to his friends, and in al truth I am kinda glad. I didn't want people in a totally different state to hear stories about me. I, like Dallas, try to keep my life as private as I can. Just because he rarely spoke of me didn't mean word didn't exactly mean they didn't know of my existence tho. Tim was the first to speak after sharing my news.

"No shit. Winston's got a kid sister." A smirk played at his lips. "How is someone as hot as you related to someone like Winston? Are you like step siblings or something?"

His comment caused me to laugh. He thought I was hot! I smiled on the inside as my heart skipped a beat and my stomach filled with butterflies. I thought boy this night couldn't be any better! But, it sure could get worse! I was about to answer his question when I heard the oh so familiar voice of my brother come from behind us. I silently cursed under my breath as I heard his drunken voice.

" What the Hell Shepherd? What were you too much of a girl to show up and Bucks and fight me? To scared I kick your ass? Boy I never pictured you as a pansy!" The alcohol was present in his voice as slurred words came out. I could tell he had been hitting the sauce when he began to stagger toward us.

All I eyes were glued to the white blond that stood before us. Dallas has always been tall and looking at him now for the dirt time in six years, I'd say he stands about 6'8". He look muscular. I imagined that due to all the fighting he does. His blue eyes that once matched my soft blue color were now laced with anger and looked hard.

"Hey man I ain't scared of you. Ill fight you right here right now!" Tim stopped his intense stare down with Dally to glance over at me for a quick second. " I was on my way over there but decided I should save your sisters fine ass from the socs that were trying to jump her."

Tim could tell that his comment would jump all over Dallas nerves. I could see him tense up at the statement. Tim had an arrogant smile spread across his face as Dally face shone with annoyance and anger. "What in the hell are you talking about? My sister is back in New York!"

Tim had his boys surround me while the fight with my brother was starting to break out. I could still see out to Dally, but he couldn't see me. Smirking and shaking his head he had all his boys step away and reveal me from behind the human wall. Dallas stared at me and only managed to sound angry when he said "what in he hell are you doing in?"


End file.
